De noche todos los gatos son pardos
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Esta es la historia de Yamileth, la famosa piedra color tornasol. El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración; Intercambio de Cuerpos. Para el foro Anteiku.


_Nada de lo que está aquí escrito me pertenece. Dedicado a mi gorrión hermoso ojos de tormenta, y una mención súper especial a Ryoko Lamperouge por su cumpleaños, así que se lo haremos como un regalito sorpresa. El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: Intercambio de cuerpos. Para el foro Anteiku. _

**De noche todos los gatos son pardos**

_**Duo Maxwell.**_

Duo era el típico muchacho que le valía madre el mundo, así de simple; estaba siempre de buen humor, tal vez a veces jugueteando demasiado para el gusto de sus amigos y compañeros… a muchos, sobre todo a Heero Yuy, les parecía extraño que aquél muchacho de ojos azules y larga trenza castaña oscura fuese un preventivo de tan alto rango, casi llegando a la categoría de Wufei, que era mucho decir. Siempre pensaban que había hecho alguna trampa por allí, o algún favorcillo cumplido a algún alto mando, puesto que eran mujeres las que estaban más arriba y esta especie era vulnerable al natural encanto del muchacho en cuestión.

Claro que a su lado siempre estaba Hilde, como el ángel de la guarda que protege al mismísimo dios de la muerte, siempre tratando de que no resultase herido en alguna de sus impetuosas decisiones; ella era la que tenía que aguantarse la impulsividad de su amigo, e incluso a sus invitados nocturnos que la obligaban a colocarse tapones en los oídos para no escuchar sus gemidos. Y es que era un total libertino (así era como Dorothy lo llamaba con su natural voz de megáfono), que se acostaba con todo lo que tuviese extremidades y lo hacía en la casa que ambos compartían, para la desdicha de la muchacha… pues le quería en secreto.

En fin, Duo era un completo caos a sus dieciocho años, aquél que vivía la "vida loca" sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, a pesar de ser un preventivo cuyo trabajo era guardar el orden.

_**Milliardo Peacekraft**_

A pesar de que había dejado de usar su sobrenombre de "Zechs Marquise", Milliardo seguía portando a veces su cromado casco cuando se encargaba de aparecer por el espacio como el denominado "Wing Preventer", para el orgullo de muchos. Él era una especie de súper héroe post guerra que estaba siempre al servicio de los preventivos del espacio, apoyándoles cuando no podían o cuando las cosas se salían de control en las colonias espaciales o los satélites de recursos. Era un fantasma que aparecía cuando lo necesitaban.

Vivía ahora una vida más tranquila que cuando estaba en la guerra, remembrando siempre a sus compañeros combatientes con honor y orgullo de ellos en cada día que transcurría; se encontraba en la colonia L1X01013 como un mediador de conflictos internos, una especie de abogado, resolviendo los usuales y pequeños problemas que ocurrían entre la gente. Además, tenía una agradable vida de esposo, puesto que desde que había finalizado el incidente con los Barton y la Operación Meteoro vivía con Lucrecia Noin en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento. Ambos vivían felices y complacidos de su sencillo modo de vida.

Milliardo se sentía completo aun en sus escasos veintidós años, ayudando a quienes más lo necesitaban y cuidando a su hermana desde el espacio cuando ella salía a hacer diplomacia con las colonias espaciales, además de la compañía de Noin que siempre alegraba sus días con su sonrisa tranquila y su afecto incondicional.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo transcurría medianamente bien, hasta cierto día en el que Relena Darlian Peacekraft iría a visitar la colonia L1 en su anual tour diplomático, acompañada de su guardaespaldas titular Heero Yuy alias "el soldado de hielo", y de dos preventivos llamados Duo y Wufei que fueron cordialmente obligados a llevarla en calidad de choferes. Al mismo tiempo, mientras aquél trío de quejumbrosos discutían por la dirección que debían seguir para llegar con mayor rapidez a la susodicha colonia, con Relena de árbitro como si de un juez de la tripe A (1) se tratase, Wing Preventer se encontraba apoyando en el espacio a un par de mecánicos espaciales, los cuales se habían quedado atrapados en una compuerta descompuesta de una manera tan atípica que Milliardo se cuestionó seriamente acerca del conocimiento técnico de aquellos pobres mecánicos.

-No se preocupen. –Les alentó por radio, el traje espacial puesto pulcramente en color rojo escarlata, mientras abría la compuerta de su pequeña nave, contemplando el panorama de los pobres mecánicos. –Ya voy con ustedes.

-¡Sálvenos, señor Preventer! –Gimió uno de ellos, que estaba atrapado en la compuerta por su cintura y parecía que pronto se separaría en dos trozos, vistiendo el típico traje espacial color blanco.

El otro no pudo siquiera chistar, ya que estaba atrapado de forma que la compuerta le había atrapado el cuello, estrujándolo extrañamente, y solo podía vérsele el trasero flotando en el espacio. "Un cuadro muy conmovedor", pensó Milliardo, imaginando lo humillante que debe ser para ese pobre sujeto que flotaba tan vergonzosamente. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde estaba el panel de control externo, notando que había sido destruido aparatosamente, como si alguien le hubiese disparado o lanzado un objeto contundente de interesante tamaño.

-Qué extraño. –Susurró, tensando los finos labios al contemplar aquello. –Oigan, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo aquí afuera?

-Estábamos revisando el escudo protector de la colonia espacial. –Dijo el que podía hablar decentemente. –Se pronosticaba una lluvia de asteroides aproximándose a la colonia.

-¿Asteroides…? –Palideció, recordando súbitamente que su hermana estaba por llegar a esa misma colonia. –Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Han dado la alerta a las naves circundantes acerca de la lluvia de meteoritos?

-Se supone que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la cabina de control de la colonia espacial…

-¡Ah! ¡Así! –Gemía una chica en medio de la oscuridad apenas interrumpida por el brillo de las pantallas. -¡Ah! ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Despacio! ¿No ves que soy virgen?

-¿Qué? –Exclamó una voz masculina desde la oscuridad. –Virgen mis talones, talones… es el agujero más grande que he visto, he visto… y estás más plana que una tabla, tabla.

-¿Por qué repites todo dos veces?

-No lo repito, nena, es el eco, eco, eco…

El que entendió, entendió…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Está bien, confiaré en que Relena recibió el mensaje. –Suspiró Milliardo, mientras empujaba manualmente la compuerta, liberando al par de desgraciados que casi lloraban de felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobre la finísima nave espacial en la que Relena viajaba se escuchó un fortísimo golpe que los dejó trastabillando a pesar de la poca gravedad, callando inmediatamente la discusión absurda que estaban teniendo en el área de pasajeros.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Cuestionó la única persona genuinamente asustada, o sea Relena, apegándose inmediatamente a su guardaespaldas de chaqueta azul. –Pareció como si hubiesen disparado a la nave.

-Nada de eso. –Contestó el soldado perfecto de forma estoica. –Tan solo ha sido un pequeño meteorito que ha dado contra la nave.

-Espera, ¿meteorito? –Se extrañó Wufei. –No debería haber meteoritos en esta zona, se supone que el satélite MO3 debía atraerlos todos con su gravedad.

-Bueno, tal vez esté ocurriendo una lluvia de meteoritos. –Razonó Duo como si hubiese dicho cualquier cosa y no un evento catastrófico que podía dejarlos en calidad de chatarra espacial.

-Nos hubiesen avisado en caso de una lluvia de meteoritos, en todo caso no es una zona en la que suelan ocurrir.

-Vayan a confirmar aquello. –Les pidió Heero casi de forma autoritaria, frunciendo el ceño aun más si se podía. –No podemos correr el riesgo de que nos caiga encima una lluvia de meteoritos…

-Heero… ¿puede pasar? Podemos estallar en el espacio, por Dios. –Relena comenzó a entrar en histeria. –Podemos morir en cualquier momento…

-Ahora. –Exigió el 01 nuevamente, mientras intentaba calmar las paranoias de la representante.

El par se pasó a retirar de inmediato, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco ante la orden tan automática que el 01 les había dado. De manera sincronizada, casi como si de un ballet ruso se tratara, ambos se acomodaron en la estrecha cabina de piloto de la nave, comenzando su usual maniobra de picar botones y observar pantallas como si lo hicieran a tontas y locas, pero era porque lo habían hecho tantas veces que ya lo hacían de forma automática, incluyendo los errores garrafales que a veces cometían el uno por culpa de otro.

-Hay una falla en una escotilla, se está filtrando aire. –Exclamó Wufei, leyendo algunas lecturas que arrojaba la computadora principal de la nave, como si no fuese algo sumamente grave. –Tienes que salir, mecánico.

-No me jodas, ¿quieres que salga en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos? –Cuestionó Duo, enchuecando los labios en disgusto.

-No está confirmado que haya una lluvia de meteoritos, quizá ha sido un trozo de basura espacial que se haya impactado. Sin embargo tenemos que arreglar el desperfecto o el oxígeno se escapará bastante rápido y probablemente lleguemos en calidad de cadáveres a la colonia espacial.

-Ya entendí, voy afuera. –Se levantó muy a su pesar del asiento, comenzando a flotar hacia la cabina de pasajeros. –Pero me vengaré por esto.

Wufei alzó los brazos, restándole importancia. Estaba a punto de descubrir lo malo que iba a ser el hecho de dejar que su compañero saliera al espacio como si nada… y de agradecer no haber sido él quien salió a enfrentar el garrafal problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un feliz cúmulo de meteoritos que, antes de llegar a manos del despiadado satélite de recursos MO3, era un asteroide de considerable tamaño que solo tenía un propósito en su rocosa vida: el ir a estamparse contra algún planeta, causar una o dos extinciones masivas, tal vez partir a la mitad una luna, cosas que los asteroides gozan hacer a veces. Sin embargo, el maligno sujeto que decidió dispararle desde el MO3 para buscar posibles minerales extraterrestres lo dejó en calidad de polvo estelar, algo que al cúmulo no le pareció agradable. Dentro de su corazón había una brillante roca color tornasol, la más cariñosa y con deseos de causar un mal gigantesco a alguien, la cual iba tan campante flotando entre sus rocosas compañeras…

-Listos para el disparo. –Dijo una voz proveniente de la colonia L1X01013. –En tres, dos, uno…

Un láser potente se disparó desde la colonia sin preguntar si había civiles flotando libremente en el espacio (en caso de Milliardo haciéndola de héroe) o alguna nave espacial (en el caso de la representante Darlian), dándole, sin querer, de forma directa a aquella piedra color tornasol; la piedra soltó un gemido de dolor rocoso, y un destello color rosado iluminó el panorama espacial, pasando por encima de colonia espacial, sus compañeros flotantes meteoritos, y la nave civil que estaba por llegar a susodicha colonia. Por fortuna, todos los civiles habían ingresado al interior de sus respectivas naves… a excepción de Duo Maxwell, el preventivo que estaba tratando de des abollar la nave espacial donde se transportaba en su traje espacial color negro y verde, y del héroe secreto Wing Preventer, a los cuales les dio de lleno aquella misteriosa luz, achicharrándolos en calidad de pollos asados y pintando sus trajes espaciales de formas psicodélicas.

-¡AAGH! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin que el otro lo supiera.

Quedaron flotando libremente en el espacio exterior, inconscientes, mientras arrojaban gritos de alarma tanto de la colonia espacial como de la nave de transporte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Duo Maxwell._

Estaba brutamente adolorido, como si de repente hubiese caído por unas escaleras de un kilómetro… en la gravedad de la tierra y cargando a Wufei en la espalda como en los entrenamientos para preventivo; la luz blanca le daba de lleno en la cara, obligándolo a despertar de ese cómodo pero frío adormecimiento inducido por narcóticos. Levantó la mano derecha, cubriéndose los ojos un poco para poder observar su alrededor no sin mucha molestia: era una habitación sobriamente blanca, tanto las paredes como el suelo, totalmente aséptica, con dos potentes luces en el techo que bien podían pasar como reflectores de un estadio de baseball… definitivamente estaba en un hospital, y por lo último que recordaba estaba casi seguro de que el haber salido a des abollar la nave no había resultado tan bien como pensaba.

-Maldito Wufei. –Gimió en un tenue susurro. –Cuando lo vea le meteré mi llave maestra por el agujero de su…

-Oh, has despertado. –Dijo una suave voz femenina.

Bajó la mano de forma inmediata, incorporándose un poco para ver a aquella mujer que estaba sentada a su lado sobre una pulcra silla cromada de hospital; el cabello oscuro, los ojos claros, la sonrisa tenue de aquél rostro evidentemente preocupado… y ese curioso abultamiento en su abdomen, algo que le indicó que aquella mujer estaba gestando _algo_ desde hacía algunos meses en medio del más absoluto silencio.

-¿Teniente Noin? –Cuestionó, y notó que su voz se había agravado un tanto. -¿Eh? –Se llevó la mano a la garganta. -¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Me dijiste teniente? –Se extrañó aquella mujer. –Milliardo, ¿estás bien? Creo que es mejor que llame nuevamente al médico.

-Espera, ¿Milliardo, dices? –Se tensó. –No soy Zechs, soy Duo, ¿acaso me veo como él?

-Duo Maxwell. –Aquella mujer le miró fijamente, como si le estuviesen jugando una broma. –Vamos, no estamos en este momento para juegos como esos, me has asustado como no tienes una idea… deberías ser más precavido, o al menos… dejar de hacer esto, de verdad, piensa en nosotros…

Como si de una pesadilla se tratara, Duo se levantó bruscamente de la cama y corrió prácticamente hacia la ventana, que daba hacia el curveado paisaje típico de una colonia espacial, la cual no era el mar de la belleza en ese momento ya que los líderes de la colonia eran unos completos vagos a la hora de hacer reparaciones estéticas… claro que no iba precisamente a ver la colonia en la que se encontraba, sino a contemplar el reflejo de su rostro en el vitral: cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules que no le pertenecían, la altura de un hombre de más de veinte años… oh, sí, frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Zechs Marquise, haciendo las muecas que él debería hacer, y hablando las palabras que él debería de decir.

-¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla enferma es esta?! –Gritó al cielo, asustando aun más a Noin si era posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Milliardo Peacekraft/Zechs Marquise/Wing Preventer._

-Se suponía que solo iría a hacer una reparación, ¿cómo iba a saber que estallaría algo en el espacio? –Se escuchó la voz de Wufei Chang, el preventivo, sacándolo de su sueño narcotizado de una manera que no hubiese deseado ni a su peor enemigo.

-No es que haya sido una explosión exactamente. –Se escuchó ahora la seria voz de Heero Yuy, tan monótona como siempre. –A menos que alguien haya hecho estallar varios tanques de pinturas _hippies_ en el espacio, algo que es físicamente imposible. Honestamente no tengo idea de qué pudo haber sido aquello.

-Tal vez era el Bïfrost. (2) –Se escuchó una suave voz femenina, desconocida para él.

-Ajá, Thor vino a visitarnos y lo hizo por el espacio. –Ironizó Wufei.

-Dejémonos de estupideces, estamos bajo un misterio aquí y poco tiene que ver con los nórdicos y su mitología. –Contestó el 01 con seriedad.

Abrió los ojos, fulminado por aquellas potentes lámparas hospitalarias, sintiéndose con un severo e inminente dolor de cabeza; se incorporó a medias, obteniendo la mirada del trío en cuestión, una mirada de lástima mezclada con burla: Heero Yuy en su ahora disfraz de adolescente rudo con su chaqueta de mezclilla y pantalón, Wufei Chang el preventivo con su traje verde y beige distintivo para cualquiera a varios kilómetros a la redonda, y una jovencita cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar, de ojos azules y cabello negro corto, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Susurró con suavidad, alzando ambas cejas con una calma que en realidad no sentía.

-¡Duo! –La chica se alegró de verle despierto, así como la mirada de los otros dos muchachos. –Ya has despertado, qué alivio.

-¿Duo? –Cuestionó el paciente, confuso, pero bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo. –No soy Duo.

-No me digas que aquella explosión te afectó el cerebro aun más. –Dijo el 05 con cierto aire de sarcasmo.

-No. –Movió la cabeza suavemente. Entonces notó que por sus hombros caían mechones de cabello castaño oscuro en vez de su usual melena rubia. -¿Cómo? –Se tocó el rostro, sintiéndose genuinamente aterrado. –Esto es una broma, no puede estar pasando…

-Espera, si no eres Duo, entonces, ¿quién eres? –Cuestionó aquella chica e ojos azules, lo cual provocó que el par la mirara con cara de incredulidad.

-Soy Milliardo Peacekraft.

El trío se quedó envuelto en medio de un profundo silencio de expectación; definitivamente aquél sujeto no era Duo Maxwell, se podía saber inmediatamente ya que su manera de hablar y de gesticular no era la típica de él, ya que normalmente gritaba y se agitaba cual niño pequeño cuando se encontraba cerca siquiera de un hospital; Hilde, preocupada, contempló a ambos ex pilotos de Gundam en busca de ayuda verbal al menos, y ellos cedieron de inmediato al confiar ciegamente en ella.

-Vale, entonces creo que debemos hacer una llamada. –Sugirió Heero, el menos crédulo en todo ese asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba aquél curioso par sentado sobre una mesa de reconocimiento, vistiendo aun las batas blancas que los identificaba como pacientes del hospital clínico, aunque por la cara que ambos tenían bien podían ser pacientes psiquiátricos; frente a ellos se encontraba el preventivo de alto rango Wufei Chang, como quien no quiere la cosa, y el súper guardaespaldas oficial con sueldo de presidente de la Nación Mundial Heero Yuy, ligeramente perturbado con aquello. Estaba medianamente bien aquella imagen, si no fuera porque Duo permanecía con su largo cabello oscuro pulcramente peinado sobre sus hombros y tenía gestos de un hombre maduro (algo completamente aberrante para el par que los revisaba), y que Zechs llevara el rubio cabello trenzado por sobre el hombro derecho cual princesa de Disney.

-Que te jodan. –Dijo Milliardo con su voz de adolescente, mirando al cielo.

-Vuelve aquí, Duo. –Le llamó la atención el 05, que se sentía abrumado por hablarle de esa manera a Zechs. –Estamos tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió con ustedes.

-Esperen un momento. –Duo susurró con calma, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a Lucrecia?

-La doctora Winner le ha dicho que estabas con una leve contusión, nada grave. –El 01 contestó con su calma usual. –Estarás en descanso al menos hasta que deduzcamos qué hacer con ustedes.

-¿La doctora Winner?

-Sí, le hemos pedido que venga, creo que es el médico más confiable por el momento.

-Tiene sentido, aunque hacerla viajar tanta distancia solo por esto.

-ESTO es un problema que amerita acciones grandes. –Exclamó el impetuoso Zechs. -¡No quiero ser viejo todavía!

-No soy viejo. –Se ofendió un tanto Duo. –Por el contrario, ¿quién querría volver a pasar por la adolescencia?

-Tampoco es que hayamos tenido mucho que disfrutar de la dichosa adolescencia si nos la pasamos combatiendo en la guerra.

-Hm. –Duo guardó silencio, como si evaluara aquello. –Creo que tienes razón en ello.

Zechs sonrió con gusto al escuchar aquello. Por su parte, el 01 y el 05 se quedaron perplejos ante aquella capacidad que tenía Duo para pervertir a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Volvamos al tema. –Pidió Heero, algo exasperado. –Cuando estaban flotando en el espacio, ¿notaron algo extraño que haya sucedido? Fuera de la lluvia de meteoritos.

-Creo que, en sí, la lluvia de meteoritos era lo más extraño. –Comenzó el serio Duo, cruzándose de brazos con calma. –El satélite MO3 debió haberlos atraído con su gravedad. Sin embargo… hubo algo más, una especie de luz extraña.

-Un estallido. –Dijo el 05.

-No, nada de eso. –Continuó el jovial Zechs, moviendo un poco la cabeza. –Fue más bien como el flash de una cámara antigua, de color rosa. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a botar ponys de colores y risitas chillonas… claro que esa luz quemaba como el infierno.

-Entonces nuestra pista es una luz color rosa. –Dijo Wufei con sarcasmo.

-Eso debió ser visible también para la colonia espacial. –Sentenció Heero. –Ustedes dos traten de comportarse bien, no levanten sospechas de que lo que ha ocurrido. No queremos tener un altero de científicos queriendo investigarlos como si fuesen un espécimen desconocido.

-Concuerdo. –Exclamó el serio Duo.

-Bien. –Gimoteó Zechs, no muy convencido con aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucrecia Noin tenía que verlo a como diera lugar, sin entender la razón por la que la habían sacado de la habitación de Milliardo con urgencia, siendo que se miraba bastante bien a pesar de las quemaduras y ese extraño _delirio_ de ser Duo Maxwell el preventivo espacial; se armó de valor (era una ex combatiente de guerra, no una princesa) y abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación en la que debía estar él… topándose nada más y nada menos a su amado Zechs sentado en la cama donde debería estar descansando, con la rubia melena trenzada de esa manera tan peculiar, platicando coquetamente con cuatro enfermeras que reían tontamente ante cada una de sus cursis palabras y piropos, sonrisa de galán de telenovela. Le entró nausea de verle.

-Milliardo. –Sentenció aquella mujer, con voz tan grave que al nombrado le pareció estar en la milicia nuevamente. -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Hubo un denso silencio, en el cual Zechs pensó si la muerte en manos de Heero era peor que en manos de aquella mujer con cara de asesina serial (como cuando hacía enojar a Hilde) que, indudablemente, gestaba _algo_ en ese vientre desde hacía unos cuantos meses… y mira que las mujeres en ese estado eran unas completas locas por aquello de las hormonas.

-No es lo que piensas. –Se le escapó decir con tremenda estupidez.

Por su parte, Noin tomó una jeringa con aguja calibre 20 (3), con intenciones homicidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo se estaba quedando dormido de tanto esperar a que se resolviera algo, contemplando por la ventana el espantoso paisaje que daba la colonia L1, la cual parecía que nadie se molestaba en arreglar; después de ver como un pobre sujeto intentaba sacar el pie de una alcantarilla abierta desde hacía más de cuarenta minutos, decidió andar fuera de aquella habitación para despejarse de aquél intento de pesadilla en el que estaba parado, queriendo también ver a Lucrecia al menos un poco… sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de la habitación se topó de frente con aquella muchacha de ojos azules y cabello negro. "Hilde Schbeicker", recordó de repente.

-Hilde. –Pronunció, esperando no haberse equivocado.

-Hola. –Saludó aquella chica con voz dulce. -¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

-Claro. –Se cohibió horriblemente… ¿era ella la novia de Duo? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su prima? ¿Qué diablos era para él? Decidió guiarse por la actitud que tomara ella con él, no quería meter la pata.

-Te miras bien, en realidad, aunque pienso que estás diferente.

-N-no, para nada. Solo estoy… mareado. –Improvisó.

-¿Sabes? Me he encontrado a la señorita Noin hace un momento.

-¿A Lucrecia? ¿En dónde? –Se asomó sin poder controlarse hacia afuera de la habitación, casi pasando por encima de la pobre chica.

-Ah, ya lo imaginaba. –Sonrió aquella dama, haciendo estremecer a Duo. –Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, señor Zechs.

Tensó los labios, comprendiendo que le sería imposible engañar a aquella dama. Suspiró con calma, comprendiendo de inmediato que, si esa chica no era la novia de Duo, era alguien bastante cercano a él, al menos como para conocerlo perfectamente con todo y manías.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste? –Cuestionó Heero, andando por el pasillo largo que daba hacia los laboratorios clínicos del hospital en el que ambos muchachos se encontraban internados, haciendo resonar sus pasos por el pulcro suelo blanco y casi estéril.

-No te va a gustar. –Aclaró Wufei, al lado del soldado perfecto, haciendo una mueca de que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea. –Averigüé que ese cúmulo de rocas había sido destruido por MO3 para buscar minerales extraterrestres, sin embargo encontraron algo más, como una especie de ópalo en el centro; cuando intentaron ir por aquellos restos, descubrieron que se habían desviado hacia la colonia L1 por aquello de su gravedad. La colonia detectó aquello como un riesgo…

-Y disparó el láser.

-Sí. Dio de lleno en aquél ópalo, y esa fue la luz que les dio de frente. –Wufei suspiró con levedad. –La parte buena es que lograron tomar aquella piedra y traerla dentro de la colonia para poder analizarla, ya hay técnicos del satélite de recursos M03.

-¿Y la parte mala?

-Bueno…

Se quedaron ambos parados frente a la puerta que daba al laboratorio clínico, puerta que el 05 abrió de inmediato para que contemplara lo que había dentro: sobre una enorme camilla se encontraba una roca del tamaño de una pelota de tenis de un color tornasol brillante, como si de una piedra preciosa se tratase, siendo escoltada por cuatro preventivos y seis científicos, además de una mujer rubia con bata blanca que se dio una media vuelta bastante extravagante, obsequiándoles una de sus mortales sonrisas.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó Dorothy Catalonia con su vocecilla de falsete, desquebrajando unas cuantas ventanas, y haciendo sangrar el tímpano de un preventivo. –Me da tanto gusto verlos por aquí.

-Dorothy Catalonia. –Sentenció el 01, con un gesto en el rostro inquebrantable, pero sintiendo un auténtico asco proveniente de una úlcera gástrica que tenía el nombre de la espantosa rubia. –No eres un científico, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-¿Cómo sabes tú que no soy un científico? –Rió la siniestra rubia como la loca que era. –Tan pronto supe de esa hermosa piedra extraterrestre, quise tenerla, así que oficialmente la compré y es mía.

Heero miró a Wufei con cara de homicida; el preventivo alzó los hombros, como si estuviese atado de manos.

-Dorothy. –Comenzó el 05, puesto que el 01 aun intentaba recuperarse de sus tendencias homicidas contra las que luchaba mentalmente todos los días. –Necesitamos utilizar esa piedra de forma urgente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Rió nuevamente la loca. –Ya tuve una conversación con la doctora Winner… ¿es verdad que Milliardo y Duo cambiaron de cuerpo? Es muy gracioso, me gustaría verlos antes de prestarles a mi hermosa Yamileth.

-¿Yamileth? –Corearon ambos.

-Así se llamará ahora mi hermosa piedra preciosa. ¿A que es mona?

Ambos se voltearon a ver, estresados con aquél despliegue de locura.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El par invertido estaba finalmente en una habitación estéril, frente a su enemiga acérrima, la piedra ópalo color tornasol que respondía (o no) al nombre de Yamileth, y tras el trío, el potente láser que pertenecía a la colonia en cuestión; los espectadores, en este caso eran Heero, Wufei, Relena (la cual se cubría los ojos), Hilde, Noin y Dorothy, observaban al par a través de un vidrio cromado que evitaba que ellos pudiesen saber que estaban allí, pues de ninguna manera estarían tan campantes parados frente a ellos en calzoncillos blancos el mayor y bóxers negros tan ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación en el menor.

-Oye. –Duo comenzó de repente. –Tal vez creas que soy un entrometido en tu vida, pero pude darme cuenta de algo que tal vez tú no.

-¿Ah, sí? –Cuestionó Milliardo, con los brazos cruzados y mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno… esa chica que está contigo, Hilde. Deberías prestar más atención a lo que ella hace por ti.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella… siempre está preocupándose por ti.

-Lo sé. Ella es así… sin embargo no me gustaría acercarme demasiado a ella, y hacerle daño, ¿entiendes?

Duo sonrió con suspicacia, pues el muchacho no estaba tan ajeno a los sentimientos de la chica… y lo que era más interesante, que él decidiera no acercarse de más a ella por temor a lastimarla. Debía quererla, sin duda.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, entonces.

-¿Para qué? –Se confundió Milliardo.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, aquella luz les achicharró sin piedad alguna, causándoles unas cuantas quemaduras de segundo grado sin inhibición alguna, ante la fría mirada de los espectadores, a excepción de Relena que no podía ver a su hermano en calzoncillos. Y de ese misterioso algo que se _gestaba_ en el abdomen de Noin, del cual nadie se percató, puesto que aun no había terminado de ser _formado_.

Cabe de más decir que el desenlace de esta historia llegó con el pobre par de calcinados en el hospital, ahora sí de la colonia L4 que era la más avanzada con respecto a medicina tanto de la esfera terrestre como de las colonias espaciales, a manos de la doctora Irea Winner, la cual les obsequió cuatro meses de incapacidad para ambos al haber sido irradiados por rayos gama bien a lo Hulk.

Por otro lado, Yamileth fue galardonada como la piedra preciosa más extraña de la Esfera Terrestre. Fue famosa al aparecer en diversas joyas pertenecientes a la famosa millonaria excéntrica Dorothy Catalonia, la cual fue imitada (la piedra, no la loca) por diversos diseñadores que, por más que se esforzaron, jamás pudieron alcanzar esa belleza tornasol natural. Sigue causando fulgor entre las personas que la contemplan tanto en las joyas de la rubia como en su estuche de terciopelo negro, donde descansa con toda la desfachatez que puede tener una piedra. En fin, una gran vida tras haber gastado unos cientos de años en flotar inerte en el espacio sin los fanáticos que pudiesen admirarla y susurrarle lo hermosa que era.

Fin, por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)**AAA, es una asociación de lucha libre mexicana.

**(2)**El Bïfrost, según la mitología nórdica, era el camino por el que los dioses viajaban hacia otros mundos, estaba resguardado por un guardián llamado Heimdall, y era denominado el camino del arcoíris. Quien haya visto Thor de Marvel entenderá un poco de qué hablo.

**(3)**La aguja calibre 20 es la más gruesa a la hora de inyectar. Enfermeras, corríjanme.

Pudo haber sido más largo, pero el limitante de caracteres fue una pesadilla para mi… atte. Eli Yuy.


End file.
